


it's gotta be you

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, Fluffy, Kinda sexy?, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), POWER RANGERS AU, Tommy Oliver is a girl in love with a girl, Tried to write slowburn but nah, Trini's in love with Kimberly, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, Zack is a goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I don't know... She's gotta be kind, you know? Like, if I'm gonna date somebody, they've gotta be nice, right? And, oh, they've got to be funny too. Humor is always a plus. Physically, I'm thinking brown hair? And warm, brown eyes. You know, people are always going on about blue or green eyes, but I think brown eyes are the nicest. And yeah, I think that's my perfect woman."Their friend just stared at them, mouth wide open. It took them a moment or two to gather their bearings and speak."You... you know you just described your best friend, right?""Oh. Crap."Tumblr user: nightmarish-reverie-promptsAKA Trini tells Zack her perfect woman and realizes it's Kimberly.





	it's gotta be you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, back again! Sorry it's been so long and I'm adding a one shot instead of adding chapters for my other works but I cranked this out today and I just have been Trimberly trash since watching the movie so. Let me know what you think! Find me on Twitter: Xanderdanvers 
> 
> It's not be edited, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. it's 11pm and I'm exhausted

Staring out over the town, Zack and Trini blast music and sip on the beer that she swiped from her dad’s mini fridge in the garage. Ever since they found the coins and became this team of superheros, they never had much down time to themselves; training took up most of their afternoons, detention prevented them from sleeping in on saturdays and when you’ve got families like they do, being home is worse than prison. So that’s why Zack drags (only the first time) Trini up to the top of the train car, beer in hand and their stash in her backpack, every Saturday night with the excuse that Trini is staying at a friend’s house so June doesn’t tear her head off.  Her initial discomfort with Zack subsided after she came out to them and he toned down the flirting, now he simply does it because she’s his best friend.

 

The pair share the piece, passing it back and forth as the night wears on. As the high settles in, Zack turns his eyes towards the girl clad in her yellow bomber jacket, the black, yellow and white flannel she always has with her and a simple black t-shirt. He chuckles to himself, the yellow ranger just happened to be the one person who absolutely loves yellow.

 

“What are you laughing at, dork?” Trini doesn’t look towards him, her eyes fixed on a place far away from from Angel Grove.

 

“You and Kim are the only ones who actually got their favorite color. I love being black but green’s more of my color to be honest.” Zack shrugs before taking another hit.

 

“Well that’s because girls are better than boys and we get whatever we want.” Trini snarks, the smirk settling on her face.

 

“Then tell me what you really want.”

 

“A girlfriend.” The latina sighs.

 

“What would she be like?” Trini bites in her lip, chewing in contemplation if she should open up or not. Reluctantly, she tells her best friend.

 

“I don’t know...She’s gotta be kind, ya know? Like if I’m gonna date someone, they’ve gotta be nice, right? And, oh, they’ve got to be funny too. Humor is always a plus. Physically, I’m thinking brown hair? And warm, brown eyes. You know, people are always going on about blue or green eyes, but I think brown eyes are the nicest. And yeah, I think that’s my perfect woman.” Zack just stares at the latina, mouth wide open. It takes him a moment or two to gather his bearings and speak.

“You… You know you just described Kim, right?”

“Oh. Fuck.” Her eyes are wide, matching his own. Her heart flutters as she starts to think it over. She _did_ describe her best friend. But Kim wasn’t into girls...right?

 

“I don’t know if she is dude, but I think with knowing how close you guys are, you should test out the waters and see how she reacts.” Trini didn’t realize she had said it out loud but quickly composes herself and sends a glare at Zack. Her hands grip tightly on the piece before taking another hit, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Laying back, her eyes close on their own and her mind races with thoughts of the pink ranger.

 

“Fuck man. What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if I fuck everything up and ruin the team because I can’t contain the gay.” Zack snorts at her words but with a swift punch to the leg, he becomes serious.

 

“Nothing could ever ruin us, Crazy girl. I’m not saying go up to her, grab her and kiss her hard but take your time and flirt, ask her out for donuts or something. You have to try to know.” They lay there in silence as they let the words sink in. Suddenly Trini is up, gathering her things and jumping off the train car.

 

“Woah! Where are you going?” Zack yells to the small retreating figure. But he doesn’t need her to answer cause he already knows.

 

* * *

 

 

Sweaty palms, pounding heart, the tightest grip on the window sill as Trini uses one hand to knock on the glass. The window shade slides up and the girl who stands there isn’t the brown eyed girl she’s always thinking of but instead worried and sleepy hazel eyes take in the girl hanging from outside.

 

“Tommy open the damn window, ya damn hooligan. I can’t hang here forever.” The latina huffs. Tommy slides open the window and takes a step back to allow Trini to launch herself into the room.

 

“Trini, it’s like 2am. What are you doing here?” Tommy’s accent thicker than usual because of the sleep that’s lingering. The taller girl yawns, her eyes never leaving her friend.

 

“I was out with Zack like we always are and we were talking about what I wanted and I said a girlfriend, then Zack asked what would she be like and I basically explained Kimberly and he told me that and now I don’t know what to do. You know I’ve had a crush on her since the day I moved here! But she’s my best friend. I can’t ruin what we have and plus, the team would be ruined if she didn’t feel the same. I wouldn’t be able to sit there and watch her everyday and know that I told her how I felt and got rejected. I can’t lose her Tommy.” Trini is rambling, she knows but if she doesn’t get it out then she’ll cry and she’s NOT crying tonight. Tommy takes in everything Trini says, as she opens her mouth to speak again her bedroom door opens and a girl about Trini’s size walks in.

 

“Oh! Hey, I didn’t see you there. When did she get here, Tommy?” The girl stares at Tommy, a question in her eyes.

 

“Babe, this is Trini. We’re in the same club together. She’s having baby gay problems with her crush and she needed someone to talk to. Trini, this is my girlfriend Alex. She lives back in San Diego so we don’t see each other a lot since I moved here.” The latina allows a small smile but not the kind she uses around her friends. She’s closing off, Tommy can tell but Alex walks over and sits beside her girlfriend on the bed.

 

“Well, what can we do for you then?” Alex inquires, lacing her fingers with Tommy’s.

 

“It’s not a big deal, I can figure it out. I just needed to rant before I did something stupid. Thanks T.” Trini stands as she talks, walking towards the window and before Tommy can reply she’s dropped out of sight.

 

After leaving Tommy’s, Trini wanders aimlessly until the sun is peaking over the horizon. She can’t get those warm brown eyes and contagious smile that just seeing it makes Trini smile, out of her head. Kimberly is one of the few people who has ever made Trini feel like she belonged somewhere. That she wasn’t just the new girl and didn’t deserve to get to know anyone; Kim always told Trini that she was more than that, maybe not in those words but hey, it made the latina feel good so that’s what mattered. She’s startled from her thoughts by her phone alarm going off. **Training in 30**.

 

“Guess I’m not getting any sleep.” Trini mumbles as her feet lead her to The Pit.

 

As she nears the entrance, she pauses. Her stomach drops and she can feel herself start to sweat. How is she supposed to go through another day of training with Kimberly? Just thinking about her has left her in a semi-emotionally confused state. Luckily Billy sees her first.

 

“Hey Trini! It’s gonna be a good day!” He smiles at her and she can’t help but return it. Billy always brightens the room no matter where he is. It’s a refreshing wave to calm Trini’s nerves.

 

“Morning Billy!” Zack comes barrelling into The Pit, almost tackling the small latina.

 

“Oh hell no, not again Taylor! I’m tired of you knocking the wind out of me!” She barks at him, sidestepping his arms. His pout as he whips himself around makes Trini laugh loudly but the look she gives him leaves no room for argument.

 

“How’s Tommy?”

 

“She’s good, better than I thought. Her girlfriend’s in town and I’m just glad I didn’t walk in 15 minutes earlier.” The thought sends a shiver down their spines.

 

“Ew, gross. Tommy getting some?” Zack scrunches his face up. The two don’t notice the british girl standing behind them until she speaks.

 

“Excuse me, don’t talk shit. I’m the only one here that’s actually ‘getting some’” The air quotes that Tommy uses to emphasize her sex life is accompanied with a glare at her friends. Trini only smirks, fist pounding with the tall brunette.  

 

“What are you guys picking on Tommy for?” Jason’s voice is heard before they see him and Kim step into The Pit. Trini barely contains the gasp when she takes in Kimberly’s outfit. The pink Victoria’s Secret sports bra showcased the toned stomach, muscular arms and ample cleavage. But the black running shorts complimented her tanned and toned legs. The latina’s mouth drops slightly before closing with the assistance of Tommy who couldn’t help but be amused by Trini’s face.

 

“ _Ella se ve tan bien_.” She mumbles, grunting when Tommy elbows her side but with her height, it’s more like an elbow to the armpit.  

 

“ _Tienes suerte nadie más sabe español_ ” Tommy responds, her eyes watching Trini’s face as Jason and Kim walk over to the group. Trini’s eyes can’t focus on anything but how _good_ Kim looks this morning.

 

“Hey babes” Kim smiles at Billy, Zack and Tommy before looking towards the girl who is simply awestruck. Kim’s eyebrows raise, the smirk widening on her face as Trini’s eyes snap up to take in such a familiar brown that she can tell you how many flecks of gold speckle the irises. Tommy clears her throat, breaking the moment and allowing the focus to move from the girls to herself. Trini can’t hear what Tommy says but when Jason, Billy and Zack follow her to start training, she begins to panic.

 

“Trin, you good?” Trini clears her throat, her eyes focusing on a spot on the ground before she responds.

 

“Yeah, of course. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night so I’m kind of tired but it’s nothing a few fights won’t take care of.” Kim has a sense when Trini is lying but doesn’t call her out on it because she knows Trini will shut down and take her frustration out in the fights.

 

“Come over tonight.” Their eyes meet when Trini’s flick up so fast that Kim almost stutters the ending.

 

“I’ll uh- I’ll let you know, okay?” Kim can only watch as Trini runs off to where Tommy is sparring with Zack. Tommy chooses to ignore the latina’s approach but Zack doesn’t see or hear her coming until she’s tackling him to the ground.

 

“ _Ella sólo me pidió que viniera esta noche_ ” Trini whispers out from her spot on Zack’s chest.

 

“Wait, you know I don’t know enough to understand what you said and especially when you talk that fast. Repeat it but slower.” Zack waves Tommy over to pick the girl up off of him so they can talk. Trini takes a deep breath, calming her nerves down so that when she speaks again they can understand her.

 

“She just asked me to come over tonight.”

 

“And?” Tommy cracks her knuckles, looking at the smaller girl questioningly. “You guys are still best friends, you can’t just start avoiding her and being weird like you are now or else she’ll know for sure that something is wrong and I’m not gonna lie to her; she’d break my jaw if I lied to her about you.”

 

“Zack, help me out! I don’t know if I can do this now. I just ignored it before like it was just fondness from being her friend and Rangers but obviously not and now I get caught gaping at her in front of you guys, I blow her off and throw up my walls. What the hell is happening to me?” Zack wraps his arm around her shoulder, squeezing gently and giving Tommy a pointed look for giving Trini the exact thing she’d give in a reversed situation.

 

“Tommy’s right, Trin. You need to talk to her, like I said last night. She’s been your best friend for awhile now and you guys are close. She’s not going to shut you out, she’s not that type of person.” Zack and Tommy give Trini smiles in encouragement.

 

“I hate you guys sometimes.” Crossing her arms, Trini risks a glance at Kim and finds her sparring with Billy. Trini knew her friends were right but it’s so hard to open up to Kim already about how she’s feeling about regular things but now to talk to her about feelings for Kim herself? It’s already sounding like a tragedy play by Shakespeare.  Once again Trini forces down her insecurity and own stubbornness before forcing herself to walk over to Kim and Billy. The closer she gets, the harder it is to breathe, the blood rushing and pounding in her ears. _Breathe Gomez, Kim’s your best friend. You can do this._

 

“Kim, can I uh- can i talk to you a second?” At first Trini doesn’t think Kim heard her but she goes to say it again and is being forced back against the rock wall. Her mind barely registers the hands on her face and lips inches away from her own.

 

“Only if you agree to come over tonight and tell me why you’ve been keeping your crush on me a secret. Or maybe we should talk about it here.” Kim practically growls, pressing herself closer to Trini. Her mind short circuits and Trini simply looks at Kim, her lips, her eyes, her nose. Out of the corner of her eye she sees their friends rolling their eyes and walking to talk to Zordon most likely.

 

“Kiss me.” Trini’s surprised by her own voice, the usual high pitch significantly lowered from arousal. She can’t think straight with Kim so close to her but the moment their lips meet, Trini’s a goner. Her brain stops running over the possible disasters that could happen and allows her body to sink deeper into the pink rangers embrace. The kiss is exactly what she thought it would be. Kim’s hands cup Trini’s face perfectly, the height difference allowing a slight tilt, soft lips that always taste like raspberries. Kim doesn’t let her mind over think things as she lifts Trini’s small frame off the ground, her legs wrapping around the taller girl’s waist.

 

_Kimberly Hart is kissing me._ Trini chooses that moment to realize the situation that they’re in before reluctantly pulling away from the pouting mouth and deep brown eyes that search her own. Neither one says anything. Kim gently sets Trini back on the ground, tucking unruly hair behind her ear.

 

“Do you just wanna get out of here?” The latina is surprised by the question but nods nonetheless. Kim’s smile is infectious and her hand finds Trini’s as they run out to Kim’s car; To this day, Trini swears that Kim had planned the entire day. (Tommy totally didn’t tip Kim off about Trini’s crush or the fact that she was too afraid off to make the first move)

* * *

 

 

A kiss. A touch. A sound escaping a preoccupied mouth. A hand pressing against soft, grey sheets. Fingers interlacing themselves while the hand moves from the sheets to just as soft hair. The waves crash against the shore outside, sounds wafting through the opened windows. White curtains flow in the ocean breeze. Two souls, two bodies tangled around each other. A long, toned leg hooks behind the shorter, curvier one. Two hands now grip hips, refusing to separate. A whine of need comes from the smaller girl. A soft smile is mirrored before becoming a tender kiss. The two succumb to the sheets, to light touches and lingering kisses, not to be disturbed until they decide to leave the safety and comfort of each other’s arms and bed.

 

Kim wakes to an empty bed but the familiar sizzle of bacon calls her out of her paradise to the kitchen where she swears she finds some place even more pleasant. Her arms lock around the latina’s waist; her mouth finds the curve of her neck and places delicate kisses there. The small body pressed farther into Kimberly and she can’t help but want to pull the beautiful girl back to bed and eat her breakfast there. Trini must know what Kimberly is thinking because she turns in her arms, pressing kisses to Kim’s jaw then her lips before slipping out and pulls off the last of the bacon from the pan. The yellow ranger takes a sip of her coffee before pulling her girlfriend to her, another kiss but now on her chest. Kimberly’s arms cocoon Trini but she doesn’t mind. Trini hums, her nails drag gently down Kimberly’s defined abs. She tries to subdue the shivers that it causes but Kim gives in, whining quietly. The taller girl slides her hands up into the now shoulder length hair, similar to her own. Trini sinks a bit deeper into Kimberly.

 

“Please.”

 

Neither of them knows who spoke it but they had found themselves back in soft sheets, dark hair, moans and limbs overlapping.

 

When they’re asked how their vacation was, matching smiles and red cheeks tells the answers for them. They hadn’t spent the entire time in bed surprisingly. Kimberly prints the underwater photos that they had taken while diving, the water being so clear that the photos were phenomenal. The couple’s skin had tanned a shade or two darker from the days laying on the beach, music on low, drinks in hand. Those were Trini’s favorite days, they’d wake early and watch the sunrise sitting on the porch swing while they sip on the fresh brewed coffee.

Trini would beg for Kim’s sweatshirt, not because it was cold those mornings but simply for the smell of Kim that lingered. After the sun had risen a bit, the girls would make a quick breakfast but opt for eating it later after Kim lost her self control and took Trini back to bed long enough for the food to cool. They’d dress and step outside in the bright, warm sun and find their spot on the empty beach. Mid day would come and pass, the cooler once full would empty and Kim would volunteer to refill it for their afternoon beach nap but they never made it back out for their nap on the beach.

Trini demanded they set an alarm for sunset everyday and everytime the phone would sound, Kimberly would curse the noise, rolling back over in bed and trying to ignore her girlfriends excited antics for watching the sunset. Leftovers eaten, cooler repacked for the next day, the girls settled back onto the swing as the sky changes colors and signals the ending of another beautiful day. They’d settle into bed but wide awake from their nap before. When they wake to their sunrise alarm, the sheets are kicked to the end of the bed, pillows strewn across the floor and two sleepy, satisfied smiles start the new day even better than the one before.

 

* * *

 

Trini kisses Kimberly’s collarbone where her head rests, hand splayed out on her wife’s bare stomach. Their breaths insync as they take in the quiet morning, kid free, pet free and most importantly, Ranger free. Trini thinks back to the day in The Pit whenever a day like this occurs, where she’s so thankful to be in this woman’s arms and remembers the way Kimberly’s eyes met hers before their kiss and she knew in that moment, she’d never love anyone like she loves Kimberly Ann Hart.

 

If someone had told Trini when she was 16 that she’d fall in love with a girl who loved her back the next year and at 43 they’d be cuddled up in bed naked after many rounds of lovemaking, she’d punch them in their mouth and walk away cursing in Spanish.

 

But now she lays here at 43, Kimberly’s heart beating rhythmically underneath her ear, 4 kids, 3 dogs, 2 cats and a team of Rangers who still joke around like they’re high school kids, she can’t imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
